User talk:Bryansee
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! Additionally when uploading new images, please be sure to give the image file names . Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 02:09, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) New "stub" messages Hi Bryansee. I see you created some new stub messages, as you did yesterday. When creating those, please name them "stub-xyz" instead of "xyz-stub", to have a common format for all those templates. Also, please use the general category Category:Memory Alpha stubs for all of them - categories should be discussed before they are created. Thanks, Cid Highwind 12:10, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Hello? Are you reading this? -- Cid Highwind 12:23, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :Yes! I've read this before. I'm gonna want to make all stub categories more like Wikipedia. -- Bryansee 12:23, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) OK, but please note that the way MA handles categories differs from the Wikipedia way. If you want to create various subcategories for stubs (or any category, for that matter), please suggest them here first, so that we can discuss their usefulness. -- Cid Highwind 12:31, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Yes, please, if you wish to add new categories, you must do what everyone else here has to do and nominate the categories. --Alan del Beccio 17:02, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Editing problems Help! When I saved the page after editing, the page remains unedited!